


Lord and Land

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot wants this. Not out of duty, not out of obligation. Desire and reverence are his only motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord and Land

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)'s prompt of Leverage, King!Nate/Knight!Eliot, duty. And yup, the title was shamelessly stolen.

This was not duty.

This was an honor and desire.

This was sultry pleasure and love of man, not just of king.

Eliot worshiped his king's body, spread him across the gigantic bed, kissing, caressing, every royal inch. Smiled against his skin whenever Nathan sank his hand into Eliot's hair, using the strands to direct Eliot but also to tease himself. Even when the long locks became cumbersome, even when Eliot longed to cut it all off, he never would, not if his hair gave his liege this much pleasure. Whatever gave Nathan pleasure, gave Eliot pleasure. He took pride in the sword calluses because they protected his king and made his breath hitch with every touch. He honed and sculpted his muscles because they supported his king and rippled under Nathan's delighted hands. And because Nathan loved the feel of being slowly stretched by Eliot's thick cock, purring and squirming and gazing up at Eliot with bright hungry eyes, he reined in his ravenous demons and took his time, every time.

No matter what else they did, no matter how many times Nathan stroked him off, sucked him off, or rode him until they were both limp and sated, Eliot was always ready if his king wanted more. Nathan liked to tease him, to tell him he was insatiable, but Eliot knew the truth. Whatever his king asked of him, be it his strength, his protection, his love, his sex, his soul, his life, his death. They were all for him. Eliot gave it to him gladly.

The End


End file.
